


we will love you unconditionally

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1_million_words, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Philinda are Skye's Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, she didn’t know how she’d get through this without them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will love you unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the words "Don't you love me"

“You both must think I’m a monster,” Skye said hugging her knees to her chest, “everyone else does.”

Melinda and Phil looked at each other for a moment. They still had alot of questions. How dangerous was Skye’s new power. Which one, if not both, passed on the inhuman gene onto her and how long will it be until their powers were exposed and were they as dangerous as Skye’s.

They knew Sif’s words but at the moment they didn’t matter to them. Seeing their daughter in pain was agonizing to them. Melinda walked over first. She sat beside Skye on the bed running her hand through her hair. Her comforting came through gestures and not words. Phil walked over second. 

He knelt in front of Skye reaching behind her and rubbing her back.

“Skye you are daughter,” Phil said with a small comforting smile on his face, “no matter what you do and what you are, we are always going to be proud of you. We love you.” 

Skye sniffed and wrapped her arms around both her parents pulling them close. She took in all their affection and love. 

God, she didn’t know how she’d get through this without them.


End file.
